


[PodFic] Sentiments

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic is short and created out of the story by XSpica called Sentiments. Please enjoy. </p>
<p>"Sentiments make one weak and soft and Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.<br/>But when he finds himself in the hospital, someone told him, no, sentiments were never meant to <br/>make one weak but to be stronger in the face of adversary." -XSpica</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sentiments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034196) by [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica). 



### Work Text:

| 

### Downloads

### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRTi0xVk5FSHhkUTQ/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 5.10 MB | **Duration:** 5 min 30 Sec|GoogleDrive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4xd136j0z2z9aip/Sentiments.mp3) | **Size:** 5.10 MB | **Duration:** 5 min 30 Sec|Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** Xspica

**Reader:** WinterKoala

## Original Work:

[Sentiments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1034196)  
---|---


End file.
